Til It Happens to You
by Bleu Mae
Summary: Clary knew what to expect in the hunter life. Death was unavoidable, it was more common than she cared to admit. Chances are, hunters may never be able to have a family of their own. Who would want to subject their family to that? Enemies are more easily made than friendships are. Clary knew what to expect in the hunter life. She just never expected it to happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

_"Remember this: you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."_ -Optimus Prime; **Transformers: Dark of the Moon**

* * *

Clary was accustomed enough in the hunter life. It wasn't like it could be avoided. Her family had been hunters, so anything regarding the supernatural had been in her life for as long as she could remember. Werewolves, vampires, demons, vengeful spirits — it was very natural for Clary, those kinds of subjects. For anyone else — the ordinary humans — they would only see it as something in horror movies. Something of fantasies. But...Clary knew better. She also knew better than to tell someone who _wasn't_ a hunter about the supernatural. Anyone would think she was crazy if she started blabbering about exorcising demons, banishing vengeful spirits, or killing a vamp on a good day — or night, rather. In some way, Clary wished she had more people to talk to about what she did. Even with an _entire_ family of hunters, Clary felt as if she couldn't talk to anyone.

But, evidently, she knew she'd have to suck it up. Spending most of her time complaining wouldn't keep people safe. It wouldn't stop monsters from doing the horrific things they did. Clary's job was simple: find somewhere that's displaying some kind of unnatural phenomena, figure out what's causing the problems, kill it, and leave. A hunter's work never got any kind of acknowledgement. It was kept as discreetly as possible. Besides, people were capable of coming up with their own solutions anyway. Ordinary humans seemed to find comfort in solutions that made sense to them. Even if the idea of a federal agent looking into the death — or deaths — seemed a little odd, their solution went unwavering.

But who was Clary to judge?

 **! ! ! !**

Was there any reason _why_ Clary's family were hunters? Many hunters go into the life simply out of vengeance for some monster that wronged them in one way or another. Some were simply born into a long line of hunters. It wasn't like they were given much of a choice, it was just what happened. Clary had been one of those who had been born into a line of hunters — given, it wasn't a very _long_ line. But there was a reason her family started hunting monsters. From what Clary had been told — mostly by her mother, Esther — Clary's family had been supposedly "cursed" by Clary's great-great-grandmother, Delilah Montgomery.

Stories had been told about Delilah in the Montgomery family. Apparently, Delilah's husband had been abusive, hurting his wife and their four daughters, Bethany, Faith, Grace, and Victoria. Delilah, despite having been a devout Christian her entire life, summoned a crossroads demon. The supernatural had been something Delilah was faintly familiar with, especially when it came to demons. That had been the one thing she seemed to know the most. When Delilah summoned the demon, she wished herself and her daughters had the strength to stand up to their abusive husband and father.

"What kind of strength?" the demon — who had taken the form of a young woman — asked, its red eyes looking at Delilah amusedly.

Swallowing thickly, Delilah straightened her shoulders, looking at the demon as calmly as possible. "The same kind of strength you demons have," she requested. "I need to be able to protect my girls _and_ myself."

"That's a risky request." The demon arched a brow, smirking. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Whatever it takes to protect my family."

The smirk seemed to widen on the demon's face. "Well, Delilah," it responded, "who am _I_ to refuse something so... _selfless_." Before Delilah could even think of reacting, the demon was in front of her in the blink of an eye. " _But_ ," it went on, "there's always a price. Yours will be paid in ten years' time."

Pulling her forward, the deal had been sealed with a kiss.

That had been what Clary had been told. Delilah's will to protect her daughters and herself from the abuse had been so strong, she decided the only way to protect her family was through the use of a demon.

And, in the end, Delilah's plan did work. She managed to get rid of her husband — in other words, _kill_ her husband — and try her best to raise her four daughters on her own. Eventually, as the years went by, all four girls managed to find husbands of their own, despite Delilah's uncertainty on the matter. What if their husbands ended up abusive like their father had?

"We're stronger than you give us credit for, mother," Faith had responded.

"You gave us the strength to protect ourselves," Bethany had laughed.

"Do you _really_ think so little of us?" Victoria had chuckled.

"You need have more faith in us," Grace had sighed.

Bethany and her husband had one son and three daughters.

Victoria and her husband had three sons and three daughters.

Faith had twin sons and one daughter.

And Grace, after suffering three miscarriages, had one daughter.

That was when things were starting to change. Following Delilah's death, the sisters started becoming increasingly violent. Their grief over their mother's death took the biggest toll on them. Grace had been hit the hardest. Grace felt as if she were closer to her mother than her sisters, and when Delilah died — unknown to the four sisters, by hellhounds on the day Delilah's ten years were up — Grace fell into a deep depression.

Until Victoria found Delilah's journal. Which talked about a pretty woman in a crossroads.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **If you can forgive me for having this chapter up so late, that would be appreciated. I would've had it up sooner, but I got sidetracked with homework and I was put even farther behind by internet problems, that I wouldn't have gotten this up quick enough even if I tried. Not to mention I was trying to figure out a good way to write this first chapter in a way that might be a little interesting. I know it probably isn't, but hopefully someone actually does like it just a bit.**

 **Do I own SPN? No. No I don't.**

 **In case there's any confusion on this chapter: Clary comes from a family of hunters; her great-great-grandmother, Delilah Montgomery, made a deal with a crossroads demon to make herself and her daughters stronger because of Delilah's abusive husband; Delilah ended up killing her husband; the daughters — Faith, Grace, Bethany, and Victoria — did get strong because of Delilah's deal with the demon, but I haven't written exactly what they're capable of yet. The sisters eventually married and had children, after Delilah died — ya know, by hellhounds and everything** **— the sisters started to become violent as a result. Their way of dealing with the loss. They didn't know about the deal with the crossroads demon. Grace fell into a depression since she felt like she was closer to her mother. Victoria found a journal of Delilah's, mentioning the crossroads demon.**

 **Clary's family, especially her mother, blames Delilah for a supposed "family curse", which will be explained later.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter, don't get mad at me, OK? I tried getting it up sooner.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come up to meet you,_

 _Tell you I'm sorry,_

 _You don't know how lovely you are,_

 _I had to find you,_

 _Tell you I need you,_

 _Tell you I set you apart...,"_

-The Scientist; **by Coldplay**

* * *

It was because of Delilah's journal involving the crossroads demon that gave Grace the idea to summon it. Though she didn't know it was a demon at first; she did extensive research — almost _obsessively_ — trying to figure out who the woman was, where to locate her, and how to get her to do her bidding. Delilah's journal didn't tell much on how to make contact, only that there was a woman who showed up in a crossroads in a time of need.

"You won't be able to find her," Victoria said. Victoria had been told of her sister's obsessive nature in finding the woman by Grace's husband. He had become concerned.

"How do you know?"

"Do you honestly think that woman's still alive today?"

"She _has_ to be," Grace exclaimed. "Or...someone has to know her."

"I understand you're upset, Grace," Victoria sighed. "But you can't keep this up. We're all upset about mother's death; it's not just you."

Without so much as a second thought, Grace gripped her sister's neck tightly, looking at her intently. "You don't understand how I'm feeling, _Victoria_ ," she hissed. "I will find this woman. She helped mother when we were younger and she will help us now."

 **! ! ! !**

In the end, Grace had discovered the woman in the crossroads was actually a demon, and found the courage to summon her. The demon had known who Grace was immediately, knowing she had been one of Delilah's daughters. Grace had tried bargaining with the demon, trying to get her mother returned from the dead, but the demon had something else in mind. The fury and grief that had been swirling in the Montgomery daughter had caught the demon's attention, and she offered something Grace just couldn't refuse.

"Your mother wanted strength in order to kill your father," the demon said. "How about I offer you something better?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a darkness swirling inside you. It's not as weak as your sisters', but it's there." A smirk came across the demon's face, who used the disguise of a woman in her thirties. "You have demon-like strength, Grace. Your sisters, too." The demon's smirk widened a fraction. "That was your mother's demands when you and your sisters were younger. The strength to be able to protect yourselves."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I'll make a suggestions, take it how you wish, but what would you say if I gave you something more?" the demon offered. "The strength you and your sisters have is impressive, but I could give you so much more."

 **! ! ! !**

For so long after hearing the story, Clary blamed Grace for what happened to her family. Clary saw Grace's desperation as weak, selfish, but Clary's mother reminded her that it was because of Delilah that Grace became the way she was. If Delilah hadn't made that deal with the demon, then what happened afterward wouldn't have occurred. Esther, Clary's mother, was already starting to show the early signs of the curse taking effect. Which wasn't good.

"I've seen it happen to my mother," Esther had said, her voice tense. "Clary, I know it may be difficult for you, but I don't want you to see what will happen to me when the curse starts to progress."

"You're asking me to kill you." Clary had felt a tightness in her chest, felt like a weight had been dropped into her stomach.

"You know what'll happen once this finishes. I had to see it happen with my mother, I don't want you going through it."

With a single nod, Clary didn't say another word on the matter.

"Hey, Clary, are you ready to go?" Jocelyn, Clary's younger sister, snapped her out of her thoughts, a frown on her face. The sisters were currently at a motel with their father. Esther had gone on a separate case in the next couple towns over, agreeing to meet up with the rest of her family by the time their respective cases were done.

"Yeah, almost."

"Well you'd better hurry, dad's getting impatient."

With a sigh, Clary nodded. "Tell him I'll be ready in just a little bit, OK?"

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I was running short on ideas so I decided to cut it short. Hopefully you guys find some sort of enjoyment in it. If you've got ideas for future updates or OCs you'd like to see added to the story, don't hesitate to let me know. Also, constructive criticism is important. Tell me where I need to improve on.**

 **Do I own anything in the SPN fandom? No. No I do not.**

 **Unlike a lot of people in this fandom, who've either been watching the show since the very beginning or started watching it later on and in some way or another caught up to the current seasons, I have only recently started watching and haven't really picked up from around the end of season 2. So if it seems like this story's a bit rocky, it's only because I'm trying to get a good footing on how to write this story in a way that not only makes sense and find a writing style I'm comfortable with. I'm really hoping you guys can be patient with me when it comes to that. And some help on how to properly write the canon characters would be really helpful! I would feel extremely bad — plus very awkward** **— if I wrote any of the show's characters terribly.**

 **I digress.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	3. Chapter 3

_"A worker bee weigh less than a flower petal, but she can fly with a load heavier than her. But she only lives four or five weeks. Sometimes not feeling is the only way you can survive."_ -May Boatwright; **from The Secret Life of Bees**

* * *

When Clary left the motel room, fixed up in the appropriate attire and all the necessary weaponry she could hide, she found Jocelyn standing next to their father, Abraham.

"What took you so long?" Abraham said, his tone sharp and firm.

"I was getting ready," Clary said, keeping her voice even. "I didn't mean to hold anyone up."

Snorting, Abraham threw a heated look his eldest daughter's way. "We're short on time, Claire," he muttered. "We don't have time for you to pamper yourself."

Shooting a heated glare her father's way — one he happily ignored — the three walked off to where their cars were parked. Clary being nineteen meant she already had her license and a car her mother and father worked hard to buy for her. Jocelyn, being fifteen, didn't have the opportunity to get a license just yet. Clary hadn't been given the chance to get her license until she was seventeen, and Abraham intended for his youngest to not get her license until she was around the same age. That didn't mean Jocelyn didn't know how to drive, since Clary went out of her way to teach her the basics, it was just they were short on money and wanted to wait a

little longer before putting Jocelyn through driver's education.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Abraham asked, looking at his eldest daughter.

"We've been over it a thousand times," Clary exclaimed. "I know what I'm going to do."

"I don't want any mess ups this time."

"I've already apologized for that, okay?" she snapped. "Besides, you got the vamp, why're still upset about it?"

Abraham yanked open the driver's side door of his car, shooting daggers into Clary's head. "It wouldn't have gotten away if you had stuck to the plan."

"The plan was shit anyway."

"Guys, c'mon." Jocelyn snapped her father and sister out of their argument. "We're already behind schedule, can't we just get this over with?"

 **! ! ! !**

In the town they were staying in, there had been reports of bodies showing up with their chests ripped open and their hearts missing. A typical werewolf hunt, nothing they hadn't handled before. Only in the town Clary, her sister, and father were in, it was a small group of werewolves terrorizing everyone. Some of the local law enforcement was chalking up the attacks as some kind of bear attack, considering the brutality of it, and it always made Clary cringe whenever she was told of those kinds of theories. In the life of hunting, it came to be very common for those who were unaware of the supernatural to come up with some kind of solution for a problem — someone was mauled and killed by a werewolf? It must've been some kind of rabid animal or a bear. A vamp drained someone of their blood? It must've been some kind of parasite no one's heard of before. People are seeing things move on their own or seeing people they thought were dead? Well, there must be some kind of undiagnosed mental disorder.

Ordinary people are very eager to come up with their own solutions to things that don't make sense.

For the case they were working on, with the small group of werewolves, Abraham made sure to give his two daughters a job. The attacks were mostly happening to young kids, typically those with a more athletic build.

Clary's job was to infiltrate the high school — Abraham used those exact words, which Clary thought sounded ridiculous — of the victims and try and talk to their friends. Abraham had already given her pictures of what the victims' friends looked like. Jocelyn was the researcher, trying to gather as much information as possible on the victims. Esther had taught Jocelyn the tricks of how to hack into personal information accounts, which added a lot more to their investigations. Abraham was the one who typically went undercover as some form of law enforcement, whether it be FBI, CIA, sheriffs, etc.

"How're we on info?" Clary asked. The town's high school was coming into view, and Clary needed as much information on the people she was going to be talking to as possible.

"Give me the pics." Clary handed the pictures provided — which she kept in her back pocket — to her sister. Jocelyn took out a pen and scribbled something on the backs of each picture Clary had. "That's all I was able to gather," she said solemnly. "If there's anything else, just text me. I should be able to get back to you within a half hour."

"Thank God for everything you mother taught you," Abraham muttered.

"Clary's job is just a important," Jocelyn responded.

"It is." Abraham's gaze went to the rearview mirror, looking at his eldest daughter firmly. "And hopefully it'll go by without much trouble."

"The longer you hold that against me, the least likely I'll be to work with you on another case."

There was no response for that one. Clary's job was to gain the trust of some the victims' friends, maybe their families. She was supposed to be the approachable one, the kind of person who came across as naturally trustworthy. Jocelyn wasn't really good when it came to social interacting, that was why she stuck to research. And with Esther's downward spiral because of the family curse, she was becoming less and less useful when it came to gaining the trust of others. Not to mention Abraham's attitude tended to make him come off as intimidating to mostly everyone.

After parking in front of the high school, Clary shoved the pictures back into her back pockets before climbing out of the car with a brief wave to her father and sister. If anything, she hoped that her part was quick and easy.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **What'd you think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? I know I haven't introduced Sam and Dean yet, or established really what season this story will be based in, and for now, I'll just say that Sam and Dean will be introduced later on and this story is based more around the earlier seasons of SPN because I haven't really watched any other season after season 2. Only because I haven't finished season 2.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing in the SPN fandom, that belongs to whoever created the series.**

 **If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots you'd like added to the story, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. If you've got some constructive criticism you'd like to give, by all means do so. I'd like to know what I should improve on.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and hopefully you have a great rest of your week.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I made my reservation, I'm leaving town tomorrow,_

 _I'll find somebody new and there'll be no more sorrow,_

 _That's what I do each time but I can't follow through,_

 _I can't breakaway, though you make me cry,_

 _I can't breakaway, I can't say goodbye...,"_

-Breakaway; **by Irma Thomas**

* * *

After Clary entered the school, she kind of just walked around until she found a spot where she could sit. There were a few other kids standing out in the halls, talking and occasionally laughing. Seeing them look so carefree, so unaware of what was really out in the world, made Clary feel a little jealous. How come _they_ deserved a mundane life? She was risking her life every time she woke up. The possibilities of waking up to find her family dead seemed to cross her mind every morning. Had a monster broken into their motel rooms and slaughtered her family? But then again, she'd brush the thought out and do a little self-criticism. Why would any monster

keep her alive just to see her dead family? It made little to no sense.

But that didn't mean the pain of living the hunter's life wasn't there. Clary found herself wondering why she couldn't have had a normal life. Why had her mother's family been dumb enough to negotiate with a crossroads demon? Why had Grace cursed the Montgomery women? Clary wasn't even sure _why_ her family was still hunting to begin with. Esther had said it was because of the curse that kept them coming, that if the Montgomery women could keep the world safe for as long as possible, then at least they did something good before the curse took them over. Abraham had said it was because Esther's family was looking for vengeance on the demon who ruined their lives, though Esther would never admit it. Clary wasn't sure what or who to believe.

Scowling, Clary sat herself down on a bench near a back entrance to a small courtyard. It was obvious that there were still classes going on, and the students who were scattered in the halls were either skipping class or had some kind of free period.

 _Felt like forever since I've been in a public school,_ Clary thought. She had tried attending as much school as possible while her family moved; but she got so behind she had to drop out and get a G.E.D. That was about as far as her education went. A hunter typically never went any higher than high school, if they made it through high school at _all_. Abraham barely made it through his junior year before he dropped out. Esther had been homeschooled her entire life but never got her high school diploma. Jocelyn seemed like the only one with a promising future, being the only one in the family who somehow maintained a school and social life plus the hunting life. Clary couldn't help but wonder how her little sister could maintain a stable balance like that.

"Are you okay?" A voice snapped Clary out of her thoughts. Standing in front of her was a youngish looking boy with curly, messy red hair and a face full of freckles. His greenish-blue eyes seemed somber for someone his age, and his boney shoulders were hunched over, trying to make him look smaller.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she stammered, hoping she didn't sound too pissed off. "It's just been one helluva day."

"Tell me about it." When he sat down next to her, Clary couldn't help but feel a tad irritated, but there was a small pang of familiarity about him. "These past couple days have been rough."

"With the murders and everything?" As long as she could maintain herself as innocent and unaware, then she knew he wouldn't suspect anything.

A single nod. "My friend Elliot was one of the victims," he sighed. Shaking his head, he buried his face in his hands. "God, I can't believe he's gone."

With a nod, Clary looked at the boy with a solemn frown. A feeling of relief washed over her knowing she found one of the victims' friends. "I'm sorry about your loss," she said, hoping she sounded sincere enough. "Elliot was a really good guy."

"You knew him?"

"A little." Clary shrugged. "We're distant cousins. My parents got the call on his death and it hit them pretty hard. I've never seen my mom cry so much before."

"Dude, that must've been hard."

"It was. I didn't know Elliot all that well, but we knew each other enough to where we were at least good friends."

"I heard his sister, Marguerite, was there when the murder happened," the boy said. "She managed to get away, but she got pretty beat up. I heard she got locked up in some mental hospital."

Clary's interest piqued at that. She hadn't known about Elliot's sister — and whether or not Abraham or Jocelyn knew was something Clary hadn't been filled in with. "I heard about that," she stated. "I couldn't bring myself to see her in that condition, it hurt too much."

"Have you tried visiting her at all?" The boy looked at Clary with slight hopefulness. "I've tried, but they're only allowing family in. I haven't heard if she's okay or not."

"Not yet," Clary said, "but I will and I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"You know, I never got your name."

"Benji." The boy, Benji, tried for a smile. "What's yours?"

"Cassandra."

"It was nice meeting you," Benji said, trying for a smile. "I'm sorry for your family's loss."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, too," Clary said. "And thank you, I hope things turn out for the better with you."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for this chapter's delay, but here it is! Hopefully you guys find some sort of interest in it. If there's anything you think needs improvement, don't hesitate to let me know! Constructive criticism is important, in my opinion.**

 **Do I own anything in the SPN fandom? No. No I don't.**

 **If you've got ideas on OCs or subplots you'd like to see added into the story, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I've got no problem adding those into the stories. Any ideas you guys have for this story's development is fine by me. Even if they're only minor additions, I've got no problem with it.**

 **Also, the whole curse thing that's plaguing Clary's family, I'll go into more detail on it and what it's doing to her family. Hopefully you guys caught on that the curse only affects the women in Clary's family; so herself, Jocelyn, and their mother will eventually succumb to whatever it is the curse does to them. And, like I mentioned, it'll be explained as the story goes on. Grace's roll in the curse's start will be explained as well.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and here's to hoping you have a good start to a new week.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	5. Chapter 5

_"What should we do next: something good, something bad? Bit of both?"_ -Peter Quill/"Star Lord"; **from Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)**

* * *

After talking to Benji, Clary needed to find the friends of the other victims. She wasn't sure how long she was expected to stay at the high school, but she knew she had to find some sort of connection between the victims and the attacks. Were the victims somehow involved with the werewolves? Did they even _know_ about werewolves? It was unlikely, but still a slight possibility. She could've questioned Benji a little more on Elliot's death, but he didn't seem to know all that much on what had happened, so she'd let him slide. The other friends wouldn't be let off so easily. She'd have to be more persistent on how much they knew.

Standing up from where she sat, Clary made her way to the small courtyard, where she saw one or two students sitting at small wooden tables. Some were scribbling on some paper, probably trying to finish up some homework they waited til the last minute to finish.

Looking at the school, that was when Clary noticed there was a memorial for the students who were murdered. Burnt out candles, pictures, cards, flowers, and balloons had been placed around the base of the outside wall, and it made Clary frown. The town she and her family were in wasn't very big, so Clary could only assume it was a tight-knit community.

"Sad, right?" A girl stood next to Clary, a frown on her face as she observed the memorial. "It's the second memorial this school has for them."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm Leanna," she responded. "Are you new here?"

Clary looked at Leanna for a moment before speaking. "I'm Cassandra," she stated. "I'm just visiting. I knew one of the victims."

Nodding, Leanna crossed her arms over her chest. "Me, too," she said. "My friend Rochelle was one of the ones who got killed. She had been hanging out with her boyfriend when the attack happened."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Clary asked.

"Jett." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice. "He's a total douche. Rochelle loved him, that was what she always said. I wanted her to be happy, but I just couldn't stand him."

"Do you know if he knew any of the attackers?"

Leanna shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised," she scoffed. "He's not really well liked around here. Any kind of trouble that comes along has some kind of connection to Jett."

"What does he look like?" Clary asked. "I'd like to just talk to him."

"I wouldn't bother," Leanna said. "He's being questioned by some FBI agents right now. Besides, he wouldn't say anything anyway. He's immature like that."

Anything else that Leanna said went over Clary's head. FBI agents? Abraham didn't say anything about interrogating any students. And while the murders were violent, it didn't seem bad enough for government officials to get involved. Which left Clary with one last thought.

 **! ! ! !**

After thanking Leanna and walking off, Clary hoped she'd find some privacy to call Jocelyn. If Clary's guess was right, and there were other hunters interrogating students, then someone had to know, and Jocelyn was the best choice. Finding a spot far enough away from other students and any roaming teachers, Clary pulled out one of her many disposable cell phones and dialed her sister's main number. It felt like forever before Jocelyn answered.

 _"Clary, what is it?"_ she asked.

"I think there're other hunters here," she whispered, looking around cautiously. "I talked to one of the friends of a victim, she said two FBI agents are interrogating a student."

 _"Are you sure they're hunters?"_ Jocelyn said. _"Did you see them at all?"_

"No, I haven't seen them." Clary bit her bottom lip anxiously. "But I know dad wouldn't go interrogating people where I'm doing my work. Where is he right now?"

 _"Talking to the families. Should I call him?"_

"Not right now. I'll find the agents and text you, okay?"

 _"I'd be careful, Clary,"_ Jocelyn said, her tone sounding cautious. _"If they're really hunters, then who knows what'll happen."_

"I know," she sighed, "but I need to know for sure. There's gotta be some obvious signs, something ordinary people wouldn't notice."

There was a sigh on the other end. _"Be careful,"_ Jocelyn muttered. _"Give me a text on anything you find, and I'll call dad later, okay? Is that good?"_

"That's fine. Thanks, Jocy."

After hanging up, Clary took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She thought her job would be easy, but of course something had to happen. While investigating potentially false FBI agents wasn't in her job description, Clary just had to see for herself if there was something not right about them.

 **! ! ! !**

Walking around the school, trying to look as normal as possible, was something Clary found herself having some trouble with. It never really happened to her before, but for some reason she just couldn't make herself look naturally calm. As she got to the front of the school, Clary saw two men walking from the main entrance to the parking lot. One of them was taller than the other, his hair was a tad long but swept in a way to keep a professional appearance. His somewhat shorter companion had his hair cut short. Both men looked pretty young and relatively well built, but that didn't bother Clary too much. Sure, they were dressed in sharp looking suits, but their appearance didn't exactly scream _FBI_.

From what Clary understood about government officials, the taller one wouldn't be allowed to have hair like that, and it didn't seem right for any kind of government official to be looking into deaths like the ones she, Jocelyn, and their father were looking into. Pursing her lips, Clary took out her cell phone.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **It's a short chapter, but hopefully you guys find some sort of enjoyment in it. If there's anything about this chapter that comes off as confusing or troublesome in any way, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll clear it up the best I can.**

 **Do I own the SPN franchise? No I do not.**

 **If you've got suggestions for OCs or subplots you'd like to have written into the story, let me know and I'll add them as soon as possible. If you've got some constructive criticism on the story so far, let me know. That kind of stuff is important to me.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and definitely don't drink and drive.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_

 _Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide,_

 _So we've been told and some choose to believe it,_

 _I know they're wrong wait and see...,"_

-Rainbow Connection; **by Kermit the Frog**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I know, you guys were expecting a chapter and I was on my way to write one, but I just couldn't finish it because there wasn't a good way I could write it. In other words, I got really bad writer's block and just couldn't do it. Not only that, but I got so overwhelmed by my homework _(plus having to go to work on top of that)_ that there wouldn't have been time for me finish this chapter even if I  hadn't gotten writer's block. So, until I get out of this little stump I'm in, I'll be on a mini-hiatus until I can at least get myself back on my feet.**

 **Yeah, it's only six chapters in and I'm already declaring a mini-hiatus, but there are some things that are out of my control. You guys can still review and PM me if you want, I don't mind. For the PMs, I'll get back to them as soon as I can. If it's a review, I'll try and look at it as quickly as possible.**

 **Anywho, sorry for the not chapter. Sorry for the mini-hiatus. Do whatever you please, but know that I just hit a roadblock and I'll try and get out as soon as possible _(if it's even possible)_!**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and I hope you get to pet all the dogs you come across.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Stop there and let me correct it,_

 _I wanna live a life from a new perspective,_

 _You come along because I love your face,_

 _And I'll admire your expensive taste,_

 _And who cares divine intervention,_

 _I wanna be praised from a new perspective,_

 _But leaving now would be a good idea,_

 _So catch me up on getting out of here...,"_

-New Perspective; **by Panic! at the Disco**

* * *

 **(A/N). . . .again:**

 **I know the last time I updated a chapter, I said I'd be going on a mini-hiatus, and I'm still kinda here. I'm finishing up the things I need to work out, but it hasn't quite been accomplished yet. I think what I really need right now is some support from you guys. I don't know why, but it seems like it's just this story I'm having trouble with; I can't really explain it, but any thoughts or plans I had for this story just flew out of my head and I've been having trouble trying to figure out what to write or how to properly write any ideas I have for any new chapters here.**

 **You guys may be upset with me, I'll understand if you are. I'm a little irritated with myself! I had hopes for this story, and now it's like I can't even figure out what to do with it. It's sad since SPN is one of my growing favorite shows. Anyway, if I could get ideas from you guys on how to write just a single future chapter, I'd appreciate it. For this whole writer's block thing, I want to say it's probably related to school and work, but I can't say for sure. Maybe it's something else entirely.**

 **On another note, I apologize for making you guys think that I was writing another chapter and it turned out to be another author's note. The story's still on a mini hiatus for the time being, at least until I have my thoughts sorted and whatever else figured out.**

 **Thank you for your patience and I am terribly sorry for all of this.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and be sure to drink lots of water.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Bleu**


End file.
